Nuestro último abrazo
by GreenEyedPirates
Summary: Mucho antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido, Francia y el Reino Unido vuelven a verse involucrados en otra gran guerra... y en esta ocasión nada saldrá como tenían planeado. ¿Qué harán cuando las circunstancias los obliguen a separarse? ¿Y cuando el destino los sitúe en bandos enfrentados? [IIGM]


Bienvenidos a **"Nuestro último abrazo"**, la tercera y ¿última? parte de la que ya considero mi saga fruk y que estará enteramente basada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Este fic sigue la misma línea temporal que "Si no te odio" (/s/10202569, multichapter) y "Trincheras" (/s/10499270,one-shot). Se puede leer por separado, pero posiblemente se entienda todo mejor si son leídos los tres en orden. Al menos para este recomiendo mucho leer antes "Trincheras", que como es un one-shot se acaba prontito.

No mucho más que añadir de momento, salvo que para escribir esto me he encontrado con el "problema" de que existe demasiada información sobre la IIGM, y a veces unas versiones contradicen a otras. Yo he intentado ser lo más fiel a la historia posible, intentando a la vez no resultar demasiado pesada y otorgar también mucho peso a los personajes en sí, tomándome a veces algunas licencias. Espero que sepáis perdonar los deslices históricos que posiblemente os encontréis. No hace falta decirlo, pero esto está escrito desde todo mi cariño y respeto a los pueblos que en ambos bandos se vieron involucradas en esta terrible contienda. Espero poder hacerles justicia a todos ellos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís. Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya. El dibujo de portada pertenece a chevalierviolet . tumblr . com

* * *

**Prólogo:  
Inexpugnable**

* * *

_"Sería justo decir que, en 1940, los franceses y nosotros nos dijimos adiós en no muy buenos términos."_

Instrucciones para los soldados británicos en Francia, 1944

Editado por el Gabinete de Guerra del Reino Unido

* * *

_1940.-_

Un nuevo día de finales de primavera despuntaba cerca de la frontera franco-belga. Un ser de aspecto perfectamente humano que en ocasiones se hacía llamar Arthur Kirkland apuraba su cigarro mientras miraba al horizonte, disfrutando de uno de los escasos momentos de relativa serenidad que viviría durante aquella guerra.

El campamento anglo-francés en el que había pasado los últimos días estaba situado en las estribaciones de la línea fronteriza fortificada por los franceses, justo donde se esperaba el ataque de la _Wehrmacht_, el ejército de la Alemania nazi. Si daba por cierto lo que Francia aseguraba, aquel muro de defensa que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros a lo largo de la frontera oriental gala era absolutamente inexpugnable. Después de la invasión sufrida durante la Gran Guerra, en esta ocasión los franceses estaban decididos a no ceder ni un centímetro de su territorio a las ambiciones expansionistas germanas.

Y allí estaba él para asegurarse de que el plan de defensa francés se cumplía. Si todo salía como era esperado, Francia incluso contaba con un segundo plan para invadir Alemania y poner fin a la nueva guerra en menos de un año. Nadie quería volver a pasar por el infierno de vivir una segunda guerra interminable enterrado de nuevo en una trinchera.

Inglaterra sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío al recordar aquello.

Ciertamente, no todos los recuerdos que guardaba de sus años sirviendo en la Gran Guerra eran amargos, pero hasta los recuerdos dulces se habían ido agriando con el tiempo. Francia y él habían vivido sometidos a condiciones extremas durante años, y eso les había hecho reaccionar de una forma inesperada y que nunca se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias. O, al menos, eso era lo que prefería repetirse a sí mismo.

Durante las frías noches que debían pasar en estado de alerta, los dos habían buscado el consuelo mutuo en repetidas ocasiones. No fueron más que un puñado de besos y algunas caricias furtivas; el dolor, el cansancio y la falta de privacidad no dejaron lugar para mucho más. Pero había sido suficiente como para despertar algo dentro de Inglaterra. Algo que se sacudía de encima como si fuese un molesto insecto cada vez que lo incordiaba, a intervalos intermitentes, aproximadamente a partir de la época de la Revolución Francesa.

Por culpa de la Gran Guerra, aquel maldito insecto había anidado en su pecho. Sus larvas habían eclosionado al calor de los besos y se lo habían empezado a comer por dentro. Y eso le había dado casi tanto miedo como la guerra misma.

La victoria conseguida en el 18 había sido un alivio en más de un sentido. Arthur lo vio como el momento perfecto de acabar con esa pequeña locura que había ido creciendo entre Francia y él, y que no hacía más que debilitarlo por momentos. Ni siquiera se explicaba cómo habían conseguido ganar a pesar de todo.

En medio de las celebraciones, se las había apañado para llevarse a Francis a un lugar apartado, plenamente consciente de que el otro malinterpretaría su gesto. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

Aún recordaba aquella tarde en París como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer. Arthur se había aclarado la garganta antes de pronunciar las frases que había estado ensayando. Comenzó tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado como aliado en esta guerra, _France_. Los dos hemos combatido bien —admitió.

Francis asintió, estrechó su mano y le respondió con una sonrisa amplia y natural, como una ventana que se hubiera abierto de par en par en un día soleado.

—Lo mismo digo, _Angleterre_. Parece mentira que tras tantas vicisitudes por fin tengamos tiempo para descansar... —Francia se le abrazó y dejó reposar una vez más, como solía hacerlo durante la guerra, la cabeza en su hombro. El resto de la frase la pronunció con los labios demasiado cerca del cuello del inglés— ...y dedicarnos a nuestros asuntos.

Inglaterra dio un paso atrás y rompió el abrazo de forma educada.

—P-pero —continuó, tal como había ensayado— también ambos hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles que nos han llevado al borde de nuestra resistencia física y mental, y... quería que supieras que... lo comprendo todo.

—¿Lo comprendes? ¿Qué es lo que comprendes exactamente, Arthur? —le había preguntado el francés, aún extrañado pero seguramente haciéndose a la idea de lo que el otro quería decir. Inglaterra trató de proceder con la mayor corrección posible, como siempre.

—Bueno, a estas alturas sería absurdo querer negar que durante estos años hemos sostenido una conducta a todas luces impropia de dos caballeros como nosotros. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hemos sufrido circunstancias muy duras, no creo que debamos castigarnos por ello —carraspeó de nuevo, rehuyendo la mirada azul del francés. Tenía que soltarlo todo de golpe, o no sería capaz de continuar—. Tengo nuestra alianza en alta estima, y por esa razón quiero que sepas que no permitiré que un asunto de tan poca importancia enrarezca nuestra... sana relación de amistad.

Las últimas palabras de Inglaterra conjuraron un terrible silencio que cayó entre ellos como un pesado telón. Él seguía con la mirada desviada hacia un lado. Si alzaba los ojos y se encontraba con los de Francia, sabría nada más verlos el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en él. Sabría si lo había hecho sentir aliviado o decepcionado, y ambas posibilidades podían partirle el corazón. Prefería no saber nada.

—Por supuesto, _Angleterre_. No tienes de qué preocuparte —lo oyó decir, y solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo, para encontrarse con una nueva sonrisa que no parecía tan cálida ni natural como la primera. De hecho, volvía a ser la misma sonrisa ladina que Inglaterra conocía desde siempre, compuesta a partes iguales de engreimiento e insolencia—. Yo también lo comprendo. Al fin y al cabo no es nada fácil resistirse a mis encantos, ni siquiera para un caballero tan correcto como tú.

—Cierra la boca, creído —espetó Arthur, dándole al otro un ligero empujón y aguantando una risa nerviosa. Por alguna razón le aliviaba que el tema hubiese quedado en una simple broma. Tal vez todo podía volver a ser como siempre había sido—. Supongo que no hace falta decirlo, pero confío en que este asunto no saldrá de aquí.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, amigo mío. La discreción es una de mis mayores virtudes —respondió el francés—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi fiesta.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en toda la velada después de aquella conversación. Arthur bebió hasta quedar inconsciente; Francis dejó el vino justo antes de perder ciertas facultades mínimas y se llevó a alguna chica a su cama.

Durante los años siguientes, a Arthur le dio la impresión de que Francis pasaba más tiempo entre Nueva York, Nueva Orleans y San Francisco que en Europa. Cuando regresaba a París, la mayoría de las veces Alfred lo acompañaba. Por alguna razón que al inglés se le escapaba, Francia y América parecían de repente inseparables, y, aunque su corazón estaba tan remendado que el dolor ya le llegaba ensordecido, la situación le traía recuerdos muy ingratos.

Aquello lo reafirmó en la idea de que había hecho lo correcto al final de la Gran Guerra. Francia podía ser un buen aliado, incluso un amigo en ciertos momentos, pero a la vez era demasiado voluble y frívolo, y eso lo convertía en alguien indigno de confianza en lo personal. Que lo partiera un rayo si algún día estaba tan loco como para depositar sus esperanzas en aquel botarate sin escrúpulos.

Haciendo honor a la verdad tenía que admitir que, sobre todo al principio, Alfred lo avisaba siempre que andaba por Europa por si le apetecía reunirse con él. Al fin y al cabo, una vez cruzado el Atlántico no le suponía mucha molestia cruzar también el Canal de la Mancha. Pero Arthur siempre se las ingeniaba para estar increíblemente ocupado durante esos días y, con el tiempo, Alfred dejó de preguntar.

Poco a poco, Inglaterra se encerró en sí mismo, como había hecho siempre. Su país también se recuperaba satisfactoriamente tras la guerra, y él volvió a apegarse a sus cómodos hábitos diarios que tan reconfortantes le resultaban. Esto era, hasta que tenía la ocurrencia de encender la radio y la mala fortuna quería que sonara algo de jazz. Entonces se imaginaba a Alfred y a Francis riendo y bailando al son de un contrabajo y un saxofón en algún tugurio del barrio francés de Nueva Orleans o del barrio latino de París, y recordaba la forma en la que el pequeño Alfred lo había admirado y querido sin reservas, o el tono exacto de las palabras dulces que Francis había vertido en su oído como un veneno en medio del horror de una guerra.

La radio no duraba mucho encendida, y su garganta no duraba mucho seca.

Solo le merecía la pena cambiar su tranquila rutina para visitar de vez en cuando a Japón, que parecía ser el único capaz de transmitirle algo de serenidad en medio de un mundo cada vez más alocado y decadente.

Pero hasta eso se había ido ya definitivamente a la mierda, y él y sus expedicionarios volvían a estar, después de más de treinta años, en suelo francés para rechazar la invasión alemana. La diferencia era que esta vez, las armas de combate eran aún más mortíferas, él había perdido a Japón como amigo (además de a unas cuantas colonias y protectorados), América aún estaba terminando de recuperarse de su Gran Depresión y no mostraba ningún interés en ir a la guerra en el extranjero, y nadie sabía exactamente qué demonios pensaba hacer la Unión Soviética. Por su parte, Alemania había aprovechado el tiempo que los aliados habían pasado festejando primero y hundiéndose en la miseria después para fortalecerse y crear nuevas alianzas.

¿De qué habían servido todo su sufrimiento y sus pérdidas si tres décadas después se encontraban en una situación aún peor que la inicial?

El único consuelo que había disfrutado durante aquellos años de transición entre las dos guerras había sido constatar que lo que fuera que hubiese entre Francia y los Estados Unidos, no tenía mucho fundamento: no fue muy difícil darse cuenta de que los dos habían dejado de verse tan a menudo como antes después del crack del 29. De todas formas, Inglaterra no tuvo mucho tiempo de regocijarse antes de que la onda expansiva de la caída de valores en América lo contagiase también a él.

El sonido de unos pasos tras de sí sacó a Arthur de sus sombríos pensamientos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su cigarrillo estaba ya prácticamente consumido. Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó para asegurarse de que estaba apagada. Lo último que necesitaban era un fuego en el campamento.

—¿Vigilando de buena mañana? —preguntó una voz conocida. Inglaterra se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con Francia, y solo con verlo allí plantado y sonriente, con su uniforme pardo y su gorra, deseó poder terminar con la guerra lo antes posible.

—Me he desvelado de madrugada y no conseguía volver a dormir —explicó—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Tú y tu habitual optimismo —Francia chasqueó la lengua, mirando a Inglaterra con una sonrisa reprobatoria.

—¿Debo recordarte tu histórica costumbre de subestimar al enemigo? Alemania ya se ha anexado a Austria sin encontrar resistencia, ha ocupado Polonia y nos ha vencido en Noruega. No deberías tomártelo a broma.

—Y no lo hago —respondió el francés, súbitamente serio. Había en su voz un resentimiento y una rabia apenas contenida que hicieron estremecerse a Inglaterra.

Los dos miraron hacia el horizonte. El sol ya comenzaba su ascensión desde el este hacia el cénit y el campamento comenzaba a bullir de vida un día más.

—Dime, _Angleterre_, ¿cuántos de esos países que ya han caído tenían sus fronteras fortificadas?

Arthur suspiró. Aún no eran ni las diez de la mañana y la prepotencia de Francia ya estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—Ninguno, _France_ —admitió.

—Ahm. Eso me parecía —respondió Francis con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Esta vez no tienes de qué preocuparte, Arthur. Rechazaremos la invasión alemana antes de que penetren siquiera en nuestro territorio. Solo pueden pasar por aquí, y ya los estamos esperando. Será coser y cantar.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —masculló Inglaterra. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le contestó cantando _«We're here because we're here, because...»_, y él intentó acallarla.

—Por los viejos tiempos, supongo —respondió el francés, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en los labios. El rostro de Arthur se tornó en un rictus inescrutable. Prefería ni oír hablar de aquellos "viejos tiempos"—. ¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! En el fondo tú tampoco crees que esta vaya a ser una misión especialmente difícil —replicó Francia—. He visto a tus Fuerzas Expedicionarias y... bueno, no es una gran expedición lo que has traído esta vez contigo, Arthur, si se me permite el comentario.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó Inglaterra entre dientes, profundamente ofendido. Teniendo en cuenta que sus hombres y él habían acudido en ayuda de Francia una vez más, hacía falta mucha desvergüenza para aún así criticar sus esfuerzos. O eso fue lo que pensó Arthur.

—Son pocos soldados con escasa munición y escaso equipo, es un hecho objetivo —explicó Francis—. Pero no pasa nada, ¡en serio! No quiero que pienses que te lo estoy recriminando. No necesitaremos más y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, por eso no has traído más hombres.

Inglaterra sintió una súbita punzada de remordimientos. A veces le seguía sorprendiendo lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Francia a pesar de su edad y su experiencia. Si pensaba que la razón para reducir sus esfuerzos de guerra en ese momento era el optimismo, se equivocaba de pleno. La realidad era justo la contraria: Inglaterra siempre se imaginaba el peor escenario. Y en ese caso, el peor escenario de todos era uno en el que Alemania conseguía de alguna manera hacerse con Francia y lo señalaba a él como siguiente objetivo. En caso de que eso ocurriera, necesitaba guardar sus mejores fuerzas para defenderse a sí mismo.

No era solo una cuestión de superviviencia: Francia y él eran el último bastión libre de totalitarismos en toda Europa, y si la Alemania nazi conseguía derrotarlos ya nadie sería capaz de oponérseles, con las consecuencias que ello podría acarrear a escala mundial. Arthur era muy consciente del peso que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Demasiado consciente como para jugárselo todo a una sola carta.

Pero, por supuesto, no iba a ser él quien sacara a Francis de su error.

Entonces fue cuando les llegó el sonido de un alboroto creciente en el campamento. Voces, órdenes y pasos apresurados se extendían a través de él como una mancha de aceite. Francia e Inglaterra se dieron la vuelta y observaron, inmóviles por un momento. Fue Francia el primero en reaccionar y encaminarse hacia allí a paso rápido.

—¿A cuál de tus soldados se le habrá roto una uña ahora? —rezongó Inglaterra, siguiéndolo y deseando para sus adentros que la razón del nerviosismo general fuese realmente algo tan trivial. Vio que Francia detenía a uno de sus hombres para preguntarle y se acercó para escuchar.

—Acaban de alertar por radio... —dijo el muchacho, azorado y sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse—. Los alemanes... vienen.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos —replicó Francia, impaciente—. Los estamos esperando.

El soldado negó con la cabeza. Inglaterra comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—Hay una segunda división...

—¿Cómo? —interrumpió el inglés.

—B-bueno, tal vez sean más de los que esperábamos, pero igualmente estamos bien situados para rechazarlos —arguyó Francia—, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?

Las frases que escuchó a continuación se le quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente para siempre y poblarían sus sueños durante décadas por venir.

Un pequeño error táctico.

El comienzo de una _gran pesadilla_.

—Creo que no me ha entendido, Señor. La segunda división no viene desde el este. Han cruzado la frontera por el paso de Las Ardenas con cientos de carros blindados y se dirigen hacia nosotros desde el oeste dando un rodeo. ¡Alemania nos ha acorralado!

* * *

¿Te ha gustado? ¿Quieres matarme? En cualquiera de los dos casos un review será bienvenido. ¡Hasta la próxima actu!


End file.
